nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 28
, |presenters = Kåre Magnus Bergh Heidi Ruud Ellingsen |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = TBA |prev = 27 |next = 29 }}Den Norsken Sangen 28 was the twenty-eighth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 31 which was held in Norway. The selection had only one final held in Oslo. Information NRK confirmed on 15 January 2020 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 31, along with the confirmation that the country would host the contest. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 28 would take place in order to select the host country's entrant after the succesful last edition that brought a North Vision Song Contest and and a OGAN Second Chance Contest winner. The format returned to the usual one with 10 songs participating, as the broadcaster wanted to focus more on the hosting of the big contest. The Head of Delegation stated that "submissions have already opened and we can't wait to showcase more Norwegian talent. Songs with ethnic elements are always appreciated and they can even win NVSC, as it showed." A submission period was opened by NRK between 15 and 20 January 2020. Songwriters of any nationality were allowed to submit entries, while performers of the selected songs would be chosen by NRK in consultation with the songwriters. In addition to the public call for submissions, NRK reserved the right to directly invite certain artists and composers to compete. At the close of the deadline, 620 submissions were received. Ten songs were selected for the competition by a jury panel consisting of Jan Fredrik Karlsen (music producer), Marie Komissar (NRK P3 radio host and music producer), Pia Skevik (NRK P1 radio host and producer) and Stig Karlsen (NRK producer and Den Norsken Sangen project manager). Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Heidi Ruud Ellingsen (actor and artist) and Kåre Magnus Bergh (TV host) hosted the national selection for a fourth time together. Kåre had already hosted 5 selections in the past. Acts presentation The competing acts and songs were revealed on 23 January 2020 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. The line-up included songs in English, Norwegian, Spanish and Corsican languages. Ruben and SKAAR participated for a fourth and third time respectively, trying to improve their second places. Tom Hugo returned as a member of KEiiNO after participating solo in tenth edition, coming last. Final Ten songs competed at the final on 9 February 2020. Voting Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. Due to the cancel of the second round, the votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting. The song with the highest score was elected as the twenty-eighth winner of the selection and got therefore the right to represent the country in the thirty-first edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Voters 12 points Voting grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 31 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 31 External links * Final Thread * Final Recap Category:Den Norsken Sangen Category:NVSC 31 national selections